


Rorschach (Walter Joseph/Wanda Josephina)

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Rorschach (Walter Joseph/Wanda Josephina)

I apologize for the disappearance but during this period I was very busy. Today I set the double design of Rorschac and soon I'll pubblish the latest fanarts gender swap, and then until September I will not post much more. In September, I will resume publishing ship/slash images once a week.

I'm sorry to disappear like this and don't do other porn pictures for a while but I really have difficulty finding the time to do everything, so I prefer to concentrate on what engages me momentarily and then come back without delay to fill the slash ♥ so I also have time to recharge the batteries and think about new mud images ehehehehe ~♪

 

Rorschac WITH mask  
[](http://imgur.com/0i5eK9Z)

 

Rorschac WITHOUT mask  
[](http://imgur.com/o6mSPYH)

P.S.  
This was one of the sex swaps I loved doing, I do not know why it was a fun challenge to imagine Rorschac as if it were a woman! XD

Here, as for the previous ones, I also put a small glimpse of how I work ~♥  
[](http://imgur.com/OHvTdT1)


End file.
